


Cauldron Bubble

by BeforeEternity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M, Witch!Louis, potion making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeforeEternity/pseuds/BeforeEternity
Summary: Louis wants to do something nice for his boyfriend for Halloween, even if he's not the best at potions. Harry's just excited to be part of Louis' world.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42
Collections: 1D Trick Or Treat Fest 2020





	Cauldron Bubble

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [1D Trick or Treat Fest.](https://1dtrickortreatfest.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thanks to Kaitlyn for reading this over for me <3

“You sure about this?” Harry asks, watching Louis add something green and somehow furry to the pot simmering on the stove.

“Sure as I’ll ever be.”

“See, that’s what you said last time, and that didn’t turn out too well.” Harry punctuates the words by letting his foot thud back against the side of the counter he’s sitting on. 

“Don’t worry, H, I’ve got it this time. Last time was just a translation thing. Who would’ve thought that those Latin classes would actually be useful?”

“You, maybe? Have you not been studying this stuff most your life?”

Louis smiles at him over his shoulder, “Relax, seriously. I promise it’ll be okay this time.”

“It better,” Harry mutters, before continuing louder, “You don’t actually have to do this for me, I was mostly joking anyway.”

“I want to, this is your first Halloween in my world and I want it to be memorable. Besides, it’s almost done.”

Despite his reservations, Harry looks on with interest as Louis adds something else Harry can’t identify to the pot, counting under his breath as he makes precise looking stirring motions with a heavy metal spoon. This is the first time he’s been allowed to watch Louis make a potion since he found out he was a witch a couple weeks ago; the first, failed, test occurring before he arrived. He’s a bit in awe of the easy way Louis moves around the kitchen, performing rituals that Harry can’t make heads or tails of. 

Harry thinks this is probably one of the coolest things he’s ever seen, regardless of his teasing. Magic. He’s dating a real-life witch. A real-life witch who’s brewing a real-life potion. His 10 year old self would be ecstatic right now. Hell, his 23-year-old self isn’t doing much better.

When Louis chants something in Latin and the mixture suddenly turns a bright red and lets out an ominous shriek, Harry jumps so violently he almost falls off the counter. “You’re not like, summoning a demon or something, are you?” He asks, only half joking.

“There is no chance that this will be able to summon a demon. No self respecting demon is going to be summoned by some measly kitchen mix.” He spins around to face Harry and fixes him with an incredulous look. “That was supposed to happen. We just have to wait 17 minutes for it to set and it’ll be ready to go.”

“Wait, fuck, demons are real?”

“Let’s maybe not focus on that part right now.” Louis suggests quickly, stepping forward to stand between Harry’s legs. “What do you say about using this time to–” 

He doesn’t finish the sentence, choosing to brush his lips against Harry’s instead. All thoughts of demons take a back seat in Harry’s mind as he eagerly responds. When the timer goes off, Harry’s legs are wrapped tightly around Louis’ waist, who has his hands splayed across Harry’s back. 

Louis quickly releases him to tend to his potion and Harry only spares a second to miss his warmth before realizing what he’s about to see. 

“Okay, I just need to pour this over the pumpkin,” Louis spoons some of the potion over the jack-o’-lantern on the kitchen floor as he speaks; the potion quickly absorbing into it. “Then recite this spell...”

They both hold their breath afterwards. Nothing happens at first, and Harry is just thinking that maybe it didn’t work at all this time, when the pumpkin suddenly jumps 3 feet into the air. The second it lands, it opens its carved mouth and starts screech-singing. 

As soon as he registers the lyrics (‘jiggle bells, jiggle bells, jiggle all the way’), Harry doubles over in laughter, which only grows stronger when he sees Louis’ put-out expression.

“It was supposed to say ‘boo’, how–”

“It was closer this time at least?” Harry nods to the first attempt in the corner, a bright blue and still slightly smoking mess. “And, well, it definitely met your goal of being memorable.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on tumblr [here](https://starlitlou.tumblr.com/) and the tumblr post [here](https://starlitlou.tumblr.com/post/633417490271256576/cauldron-bubble-written-as-part-of) if you want!
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
